


Angels ~H2OVanoss~

by TheMythicalUmbreon



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalUmbreon/pseuds/TheMythicalUmbreon
Summary: An angel AU where Evan is the angel and Jonathan is the one Evan's protecting.





	

Everyone has an angel watching over them to keep them safe from any harm, but the person never knows it. If an angel can keep their person safe for five years, they become human and is able to meet the person they protected. Normally, male angels protect females and female angels protect males so that when they finally meet they become inseparable. At the moment though, every female was being protected, so some males were watching over some males. That's how Evan became the angel of Jonathan.

Evan had been watching over Jonathan, or Delirious as Evan called him, for 4 years and 11 months. He only had to watch over Jonathan for one more month until he could meet him. Evan became attached to Jonathan fairly quickly and he nearly fainted the first time Delirious almost was hurt. Evan could remember it clearly.

_*flashback from 4 years ago*_

Jonathan was walking with his group of friends to an arcade, where he was kind of standing in the back, not paying attention to what his friends were talking about. They passed by an alley that wasn't far from the arcade, and Jonathan being the smallest and trudging behind his friends, was pulled into the alley by a not-so-small man.

"You carrying any cash?" The man growled

"Yea, I am, but I'm not giving you any of it, bitch." Jonathan said trying to hide his fear. He instantly regretted it when the guy picked him up by his shirt and growled again.

"Now you look here, little boy, give me your money and I'll let you go, but if not, I'll beat you to tomorrow."

Jonathan was terrified. He hoped his friends would notice that he wasn't with them, but no, he was still being threatened with no help whatsoever. He tried to think of something to say when a blueish-white light appeared behind the man and Jonathan was instantly dropped.

"Wha- OW!" The man screamed in agony. It looked like the man's arm was twisted.

Jonathan wasted no time running from the alley to the arcade where his friends were standing outside looking worried and scared.

"Hey guys, look who's back from almost being robbed." Jonathan said with an eye role.

_*end of flashback*_

That wasn't even the worst one. Delirious had been in a handful of bad situations, but Evan didn't want to think about those times. He just wanted this month to be over so he could finally meet Delirious in person. Evan didn't know what feelings were, but he was told he would receive them if he became human. He heard of all the different feelings when he was an angel-in-training, and that he would feel one of them when he met his human (he wasn't assigned at that point). He just wanted the month to be over with.

_*time skip to the day before Evan becomes human*_

Evan made sure everything was set for the next day. Nothing bad happened to Jonathan over the past month, which Evan was grateful for. He was already nervous about meeting Jonathan for the first time, he didn't want to mess up in saving Jonathan while nervous.

_*the next day*_

It was the day. Evan was ready to go down to the human world. Everything was set for him, he was given a house, clothes, and enough money until he got a job as a human. After checking everything was set, Evan went around saying his goodbyes and picking up what he would need, drivers license, credit cards, etc... And with that, he made his way to the stairway and began climbing down to Earth.

Jonathan felt like today was a special day. He didn't know why, he just felt it. The ring that was in his room that he "found" was glowing brighter by the minute. Jonathan didn't know why, he just knew that the ring did that sometimes. He knew that something was off about it, he just didn't know what. He was just sitting down staring at the ring, when suddenly there was knock at his door. He got up a ran towards it, not knowing who would be at his house. He opened the door to be greeted by a handsome man.

"Um, hi. Do I know you?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Well, no, not really. I'm Evan Fong, and I used to be your angel." Evan said with a smile.

Evan then went on to explain how he was sent to watch over Jonathan and explained how his job worked and what he did and all that. Jonathan just sat there taking in everything the man was saying to him.

"-and that's what that ring you "found" was for." Evan concluded.

"Holy shit." Was all that Jonathan could say. It was hard to believe, yet he did believe the man named Evan.

"I bet you don't believe me, huh?" Evan chuckled.

"Actually I do." Jonathan smiled. "And I would love to hang out sometime!"

"I would love too." Evan smiled back.

And with that, Evan and Jonathan spent every day together. Jonathan's friends even excepted Evan into their friend group.  
Evan didn't realize it at the time, but he felt love towards Jonathan, and Jonathan learned to love Evan as well.  
The moment they confessed to each other, they were inseparable.

And that is how an angel's life should be, happy and free.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time, this was the longest thing I had written... and this was also very fun to write :P  
> I wrote this on my Wattpad (TheMythicalUmbreon) and my tumblr (themythicalumbreon)!  
> I hope you liked it... I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
